


Daisy

by AxJ



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten wears a flower crown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy

Today’s Stitch involved a man who spent time bird watching in the park. The man was in his late 50s, and he spent every day in the local park watching birds. Cameron found it  
weird. 

The man’s name was Leon Dally. He was well known by the little kids around the park, because his calm nature attracted birds and squirrels that the kids loved to play with and  
feed. 

Leon was bird watching one day when his binoculars saw a girl getting kidnapped. So Kirsten and Cameron were currently sitting on a blanket in the park, looking around for any  
suspicious activity. 

 

The sky was clear, and the sun was high in the sky. The grassy area they were sitting in had kids running around, playing tag or flying kites, their parents watching from blankets  
or benches. 

Cameron looked over at Kirsten, who was lounging with her legs out and her arms propped up behind her. She was scanning the crowd lazily. Cameron knew he should be doing  
the same thing, but he was too distracted by her to notice anyone else. 

Kirsten was wearing a loose tank top and white shorts. The tank top had some strange design with an arrow on it, which was more Camille’s style than hers. Her long golden hair  
was down and wavy, and the sun hit it just right so it was shining like a halo.

His fingers grazed the back of her hand gently. “What do you see?” he asked, never taking his eyes off her. 

“Nothing yet.” She said, turning to look at him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Cameron dropped his eyes, and he could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. “Nothing.” 

Kirsten rolled her eyes and looked back at the crowd of people. Cameron looked around, but it didn’t hold his attention for long. 

“As much as I appreciate the day in the park, I don’t think we’re going to find anything.” He said, annoyed. 

Just as Kirsten was about to reply, a girl of about 7 walked up to her. “Excuse me.” She said softly. 

“What?” Kirsten asked, a bit harshly, and Cameron nudged her lightly. 

“My brother and I made this, but I want you to have it.” The girl held out a round circle of daisies. It was a crown.

“Thank you,” Kirsten said, and took the flower crown and placed it on her head. 

The girl skipped away happily. 

The flower crown seemed to make her whole outfit shine. Kirsten looked like an angel. 

She moved to take it off, but Cameron caught her wrist as she reached up. “No, keep it on.”

“Why?” she asked, confused. 

Cameron released her hand and his fingers brushed his cheek. “I like it. You look beautiful, daisy.”

Kirsten dropped her gaze and smiled. “Thank you.”

Cameron smiled brightly. He dared to say she was blushing. 

He hadn’t realized how close he had come to her until he heard her exhale loudly. Looking up, her brown eyes were full of clouded emotion. Kiss her, he thought to himself. 

Come on, you’re so close…

“Hey, love birds, we’re still looking for a kidnapper here.” Camille’s harsh voice came through the earwig. 

Kirsten jerked her head away suddenly, and looked back out into the crowd. Cameron sighed and leaned back. Maybe one day he would actually kiss her. 

One day.


End file.
